


A Collection of Poems

by EveSnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Poetry, Betrayal, Friendship, Inspiration, Joyful, Poetry, References to Depression, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveSnow/pseuds/EveSnow
Summary: I want to become a better writer, and poems have always held a very important place in my heart. This will be my reccord of thoughts and emotions. Guaranteed bad, emo poetry, but hopefully some poems to help look for the bright side of things.





	A Collection of Poems

There I was hidding  
Crying  
Desperately pleading  
For his words not to breech.

I had been looking  
Searching  
Trying to find something  
But its out of my reach.

Then I was running  
Jumping  
Trying to forget something  
But i couldnt get away.

I had finally been caught  
Sought  
And it was all for naught  
Nothing had gone my way.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIRST POEM I HAVE WRITTEN IN YEARS. I was really disheartened from a few interactions with people I really care about, so it's not good or positive at all.


End file.
